1. Field
The following description relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner that can selectively use a suction port assembly or an extension pipe to draw in dirt or dust from a surface being cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners can be generally characterized as “upright type” or “canister type.”
Upright vacuum cleaners include a suction port assembly and a main body which are typically not connected by an additional hose or extension pipe. In upright vacuum cleaners, the suction port assembly is pressed onto a surface to be cleaned by the weight of a main body. Upright vacuum cleaners generally have a better cleaning efficiency than canister vacuum cleaners.
On the other hand, the canister vacuum cleaners include a suction port assembly and a main body which are typically connected by an extension pipe assembly having a hose and an extension pipe. Manipulation by a user of the suction port assembly of a canister vacuum cleaner is generally easier than that of an upright vacuum cleaner. Accordingly, canister vacuum cleaners are more convenient for cleaning areas where it is difficult for a user to position a main body or suction port assembly (for example, stairs or window frames).
Recently, vacuum cleaners able to convert between upright and canister have been researched in order to facilitate the cleaning of various surfaces.
Such a combined upright and canister vacuum cleaner generally includes a main body, a suction port assembly connected to the main body, and an extension pipe assembly detachable from the main body. The extension pipe assembly is attached to the main body when the combined upright and canister vacuum cleaner is used in an upright mode, and the extension pipe assembly is detached from the main body when the combined upright and canister vacuum cleaner is used in a canister mode.
The main body may include a locking member to selectively lock the extension pipe assembly to the main body and may also include a detaching button to release the locking member from the extension pipe assembly. A user may press the detaching button with his or her finger and pull up the extension pipe assembly with his or her other hand to detach the extension pipe assembly from the main body.
When a user detaches the extension pipe assembly from the main body as described above, the use of both hands may present an inconvenience to the user.